


Happy Birthday, Shiro!

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), Leap Year Baby, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The Paladins have a surprise for Shiro on his birthday.
Relationships: Shiro & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Happy Birthday, Shiro!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VLD or the song "Happy Birthday." This particular version is performed by New Kids on the Block.
> 
> Author Note: This is Season 7 compliant, except Lance isn't dating Allura. This is team as family.

"Happy Birthday, Shiro!"

It was a normal day aboard the IGF Atlas or so the Garrison officers thought. However, it was far from a normal day according to the Paladins. The tick Shiro stepped onto the bridge, a song started blaring from the speakers.

"Happy birthday to you, this is your day.  
On this day for you we're gonna love you in every way.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you, to you.

"Happy birthday to you, you're still young.  
Age is just a number, don't you stop having fun.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you.  
This day only comes once every [four] year[s],  
because you're so wonderful with each and everything you do, hey!

"Happy birthday to you, this is your day.  
On this day for you we're gonna love you in every way.  
This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you.  
This day is only for you, 'cause you're so special in every way,  
Happy birthday to you!"

Shiro smiled and turned to the door to the bridge, where the Paladins were standing in their special Garrison issued Paladin colored clothing.

"Thank you, guys."

The five Paladins grinned and entered the bridge. They wrapped their arms around the Captain of the Atlas, their friend. Keith nuzzled Shiro's head. "Happy birthday, Shiro."

Fin


End file.
